


Convince Me

by SwanPrincess01



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanPrincess01/pseuds/SwanPrincess01
Summary: Regina has a hard week, can Emma convince her not to kill everyone in town that annoys her?





	Convince Me

Frustration…. That was all the former evil queen was currently feeling this particular Friday, and it was all thanks to the man sat in front of her desk.

King George, as he still insisted on being call despite no longer having a kingdom to rule over, continued to talk at her as if she actually gave a damn about whatever it was her was saying. “Regina!” her head snapped up as she heard her name being hissed at her from the insipid man opposite, “are you even listening to me?” he demanded, obviously thinking that she should be falling over herself to help rectify whatever problem it was he seemed to be having.

Rubbing her temples attempting to hold off the impending headache she could feel coming on, Regina tried to resist the urge to throw a fireball at the man just to get him to shut up, that is until she heard his next remark “I would have taken this to the sheriff, but everyone knows the only reason that stupid blond is still in office is because she is fucking you!” at the mention of her wife, Emma, Regina felt her fingers tingle and grow warm “I want those lost boys punished for the damage that they have caused and you, _Madam Mayor_ , are going to sort it out”. George slammed his fist down onto her desk as if to make his point clearer, but all it did was piss the Mayor off.

A fireball appeared in her hand, poised to be thrown at the ridiculous man “George” she hissed through clenched teeth “I suggest you leave this office, before I give in to the need to kill you”. The former king stood at the threat, but continued to protest, which prompted Regina to let the fireball in her hand fly towards his feet, making him jump further back and towards the door. As he turned to leave, the Mayor called out to him “oh George” causing him to stop and turn with his hand on the door ready to open it, ducking to avoid another fireball just in time as it was thrown at his head “talk about my wife like that again and next time, I will not miss!” she seethed at him.

Shocked at how close he had come to being hit with the fireball, George nodded his head without a word and left the office, slamming the door behind his as he went.

****

The rest of Regina’s day went on the same way, stupid people with even more stupid problems grating on the former Queens nerves until she eventually snapped. Her last meeting of the day was the last straw for her as she ended up sending the idiot away with a wave of her hand before she ended up murdering them for simply annoying the crap out of her.

Colleting all of her things and throwing them into her bag, Regina snapped at her secretary that she was leaving before transporting herself home in a cloud of purple magic. Emma had dropped her off at work that morning since she had the day off, stating that she would come pick Regina up whenever she wanted, all she had to do was call. However, Regina didn’t want to wait the time it would take Emma to pick her up so just used her magic to send her straight to the foyer of their house, where she dropped her things and screamed out her frustration.

The scream brought her wife, Emma running in from the kitchen, where she had been putting together dinner for the two of them as Henry was away at his grandparents’ house for the weekend. Seeing her wife looking as if she was about to kiss something or someone (a look Emma herself knew well from her first few weeks in Storybrooke) Emma quickly wiped her hands on the apron she had donned for the moment before walking over to her wife.

“Regina” she began slowly, quickly noticing that the woman flinched at the sound of her name being said, “Babe” she tried again “are you alright?” she queried, but quickly knew not to ask anymore at the look she was being given by the stressed woman as she shook her head hard enough to dislodge brunette locks from the behind her ears. Slowly drawing the older woman close, Emma wrapped her arms around her wife, gently rubbing the tense muscles she could feel in Regina’s back from the anger she knew was being held just beneath the surface.

When she felt the older woman relax slightly, Emma took her hand and led her into the dining room, sitting her down and conjuring a glass of wine to help the Mayor relax even further, while Emma went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

In the kitchen, Emma quickly finished up and plated their food, wondering what had caused Regina to become so angry and distressed. True, Emma had noticed that this week had seen Regina more stressed than usual, she had been snapping at the blond more than normal, but she had never come home screaming before. Determined to find out what was going on so she could try and get the woman out of this funk she was in, Emma grabbed their dinner, another bottle of wine and went to work trying to cheer up the woman she loved.

***

Dinner was a quiet affair, well, Regina was quiet, Emma was talking about anything and everything that she could think of to try and get the older woman to talk to her, even just smile, but nothing was working. Regina just seemed to have gone from anger to defeat as she sat hunched up in her seat, eating whatever Emma placed in front of her, not noticing anything, not even, as far as Emma could tell, that the blond had actually dressed up for the occasion. The tiny, skin tight black dress with a plunging neckline usually had Regina all over her within minutes of the woman seeing her in it, but tonight, nothing.

Finishing their dessert, Emma had finally had enough of talking to herself “Ok seriously” she began, throwing her napkin onto the plate in front of her “what happened today Regina? You’re really starting to worry me now” she finished with an edge of pleading in her voice, hoping it would get the woman to open up and talk to her.

Red rimmed caramel coloured eyes finally looked up at the blond, seeing the worry and love shining in the bright green eyes of the woman she loved, Regina felt a lot of the anger she had been holding onto for nearly a week evaporate before she finally spoke “It’s getting harder Emma. I don’t know how much longer I am going to be able to hold myself back” she whispered.

Emma, very worried at the brunette’s words, pulled her beautiful wife from her chair and into her lap, wrapping strong pale arms around the slender body of her Queen as she placed gentle kisses on any part of the woman she could reach as she softly asked her what she was talking about.

“It’s these people, Emma, they are driving me insane, and I know a few of them are doing it on purpose. But it is taking all the strength I have not to kill them anytime one of them opens their mouths.” Breath hitching, Regina buried her face in Emma’s shoulder “I snapped today. George nearly had a fireball in the face and the last one I sent to the other side of the forest, I don’t even know where they ended up, I just wanted them gone.” Tears were beginning to coat the younger woman’s shoulder where Regina had buried her head “Tell me what to do Emma, convince me that I can stay strong and not kill every last one of them” she finished with a shuddering sob as she broke down in her loves arms.

Emma pulled the older woman around until she was straddling the blonde’s thighs, pulling her closer so they were pressed as close to each other as possible as she spoke of how strong the former Queen was and that she knew the woman could handle anything. The brunette simply shook her head at everything the young woman said, which forced Emma to get creative in her encouragement. Pulling back to look the older woman in the eye, Emma spoke quietly to her wife “Do you want to know how I know you won’t do anything?” pale hands began to roam over the woman’s body, hands slipping under clothing to caress soft skin beneath, smirking as she watched the older woman nod her head as a light shiver ran through her body at Emma’s touch. Leaning in, Emma whispered directly into Regina’s ear, hands still moving over warm skin “I’d have to lock you up if you killed someone” she let this sink in for a moment before finishing her sentence “and if you’re locked away, you won’t be able to fuck me, anyway, anywhere, anytime you want” soft lips crashed with her own before she had properly finished the sentence as Regina took charge of her mouth, showing how much Emma’s words had worked her up.

Regina pulled back from the kiss, burying her fingers into blond curls and tugging gently smirking at the moan her wife released at the feeling. “Anyway, I want, you say?” face breaking out into an evil smile as she watched Emma nod in agreement “very well then love. Let us see if this theory of yours work’s, shall we? Hmm” she purred as she climbed from the blonde’s thighs and pulled her towards their bedroom. Reaching the staircase, Regina pushed the blond into the wall and looking the woman over with an appreciative eye “You look beautiful by the way, darling” she complimented before attaching her lips to the skin of Emma’s throat.

Emma, leaning her head to the side slightly to give the woman better access, gasped as she felt the woman sucking on the spot below her ear that drove her mad “I didn’t think you had noticed” she managed to say between gasps, lowering her hands to Regina’s ass to pull her closer and rock their hips together. “Of course, I noticed, love” the Queen purred “you know I love this dress on you. But right now, darling, I want to see what is underneath this gorgeous dress” she finished as she began slipping the straps from pale shoulders. Her magic seemed to have a mind of its own at that point, as one minute they were at the base of the stairs, next they were standing naked in their bedroom, purple magic slowly dissipating around them, moans echoing around the room as they both felt hot, naked skin pressed against their own.

Emma chucked at the action Regina had made without meaning to, before squeaking as she was pushed backwards onto the bed.

Regina watched as Emma shuffled up the bed until she was lay in the middle before she crawled up the other woman’s body, kissing and nipping at all the skin on display as she went until she finally captured pale pink lips in a bruising kiss. Hands once again roaming skin below her, fingers finding stiff nipples which she pinched until Emma gasped at the sensation.

Kissing and licking her way down Emma’s chest, she moved until she came to rest between strong pale thighs, Inhaling the delicious sent of her wife’s arousal. Quickly licking her way from bottom to top, Regina moaned as she savoured the taste of the woman’s arousal which had seeped from Emma’s entrance before sealing her lips around the woman’s clit and sucking hard.

Emma’s back arched at the pleasure she was receiving, multiple curses slipping past her lips and she felt the pleasure building within her. Reaching down, Emma tangles her fingers into brunette tresses, pulling the older woman closer as she begged for more.

Hearing her wife’s moans, Regina moved her hand to the blonde’s entrance, quickly entering her with two fingers, taking delight in the gasps and moans being produced above her as she began to thrust firmly into her wife.

“More… God, Regina, baby... Please I need more” Emma panted out, arching her back and crying out as a third, then a fourth finger entered her dripping pussy. “Fuck!” she screamed bucking into the hand and nearly displacing Regina who still had her lips wrapped around the woman’s clit. Regina paused briefly, looking up to catch the gorgeous green eyes of her wife, silently asking permission to do what she wanted next. The couple had only done this a few times, but tonight, Regina was feeling the need to be fully inside her wife.

Emma, nodded her head at the look and tried to relax her body as much as she could, gasping as Regina once again withdrew her hand from her pussy. Regina curled her thumb into her palm before pushing slowly back into her loves centre, moving inch by inch, as slowly and as gently as possible until her hand was encased in slick velvet heat. Holding still so that Emma could adjust to the feeling, the former Queen waited for the younger woman to say she was ready before slowly moving her hand back and forth, millimetres at a time until she felt the strong muscles around her hand relax completely. Using her other hand, she drew tight circles on the hard clit in front of her and she began to thrust faster and harder into the woman she loved, gently curling her hand into a full fist when she knew the blond was ready. Delighting in the sounds that she was forcing from the young blond, she watched as the pleasure she was obviously feeling played out across her flushed face.

Feeling her wife’s inner muscles beginning to clamp down on her wrist, she came to a complete stop, knowing that she was far from done with her love for the night, but she didn’t want the woman to cum too soon either. Slowly uncurling her fist and finally, slowly withdrawing her hand entirely, she smiled an evil smile at the woman who was voicing her displeasure at being denied her orgasm.

“Don’t worry, my love” Regina spoke playfully as she crawled her way back up the blond woman’s body “I am nowhere near finished with you yet” she whispered before crashing her lips with pale pink ones once more. Groaning as Emma wrapped her legs around Regina’s back to pull her closer, drawing their centres together, both gasped into their kiss as pleasure raced through them once again from the delicious friction of their clits rubbing together. Pulling back, Regina gasped once again as the pleasure began to build in each of them once more.

Watching as Emma’s eyes closed, she quickly summoned their favourite toy, gently drawing away from the heat of her wife’s body, smirking as green eyes snapped open at the loss of contacts, before widening at the sight of what was currently cradled in Regina’s hand. They had always been quite adventurous with their sex life, and both enjoyed using toys, Regina especially enjoyed trying to find the largest toys that she could fuck Emma with, and this latest one had to be their biggest so far. At ten inches, long and wider than her own fist, the couple didn’t play with the deep purple toy as often as Regina wished that they could, but with their hectic lives and the amount of time it took to prepare Emma so she wouldn’t be hurt, there just hardly ever seemed to be a good time. Tonight however, they both knew that they would get to enjoy it, Emma was, most definitely ready, and Regina couldn’t wait to play. Attaching the cock to herself with magic so that she would be able to feel every ounce of pleasure her wife did, she smiled happily as she watched Emma reach into their bedside cabinet for the lube to help the toy along. Moans of pleasure slipped passed her lips as she felt Emma working her hands along the length of the toy, making sure that it was completely ready, as well as herself, before Regina took matters into her own hands, pushing Emma back onto the mattress and positioning herself at the blondes’ entrance. Gripping Emma’s hands above their heads, Regina began working the beast of a toy into her wife, inch by glorious inch, swallowing moans from the blond who in turn took her own at the tight hot feeling of Emma’s pussy surrounding her cock. Finally, when every inch was wrapped tightly within Emma’s velvet heat, Regina stilled to give her wife a chance to relax into the feeling of fullness she was no doubt experiencing, but used her free hand to trace gently circles onto Emma’s hard clit until she heard her wife’s moans for her to move “Babe, please…. Fuck me” the blond begged, already moving her hips in the hopes of encouraging Regina to being doing the same.

Slowly pulling back an inch or two, Regina gently pushed back in again, working her thrusts up from gentle until she was all but pounding into her wife with a force that shook their bed. Leaning down, resting her full weight on top of the blond, she changed to deep but forceful thrusts that had Emma screaming in pleasure as she came. Regina, holding her own orgasm off, pulled out of the blond completely once more, ignoring the protests from her young wife as she suddenly flipped her over onto her front and dragging her up onto her knees. Before Emma could protest once more, Regina smoothly entered her once again, the Queen smirking at the squeal the action caused, she set a faster pace, slamming the toy into her wife’s willing body, reaching around to rub hard at the young woman’s clit, pulling another scream from Emma as she crashed through her second orgasm of the night.

Harsh panting filled the room following the blonds screams as Regina continued to torment her body with hands and toys, taking her higher and higher once again. Clenching her inner muscles as much as she could, given the size of the toy, Emma smirked happily at the strangled sound the action caused, before she doubled over as the fingers on her clit began moving with abandon, making her see stars once more as the brunette continued fucking her as hard as she could, obviously determined to push Emma as hard as she could that night.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling them both back until she herself was sat on her feet and Emma was balanced on her thighs, pushing the toy even further inside her love. Resting her hand on the blonde’s stomach, she could feel the toy where it rested inside the young woman. Whispering a few choice words, the Queen felt the toy grow, groaning at the added tightness it caused inside the blond, but smirking at the reaction Emma had to the spell. Emma, she knew enjoyed a small element of pain in their play, so the added stretch the now huge toy would be giving her was sure to send her over the edge once more. Flexing her hips, Regina felt the toy move ever so slightly given its new size, and whispered into Emma’s ear how good it felt to be inside her, how hard she was going to make the blond cum, pulling a harsh gasp from the young woman and moaned out encouragement to go faster and to fuck her harder. Taking this as her cue, Regina resumed her efforts, thrusting her hips as hard and as fast as she could, pinching and stroking the blonde’s clit hard, palming the blonde’s breasts, drawing a screamed “Fuck” from her love as she began pinching pink nipples in time with the movements on her clit. Emma, lost to all the sensations she was receiving, was suddenly flung over the over the edge into the most intense orgasm she had ever had, screaming out Regina’s name before falling forward onto the bed as the world went black around her. Regina, feeling her love cum with such force, came with a groaned out “Fuck” eyes closing as the pleasure washed over her, hips still moving until she had completely ridden out her orgasm and only stilling when she felt Emma go limp in her arms.

Gently lowering the blond from her thighs, she slowly removed the toy from her loves still clenching pussy, amazed at the size of it now it was no longer inside the blond sheriff, before removing it from herself and returning it to its usual size and hiding place in their closet. Curling around her wife, just as she was coming to, Emma smiled at her, a soft contented smile on her beautiful face as she asked “Do you feel better now, love?” before wrapping her arms around the older woman and letting her eyes slip closed once again. Regina placed a soft kiss upon Emma’s head whispering that she most definitely did “Thank you, my love” she whispered before following the blond into a contented sleep, a small smile gracing her lips as she did.

 


End file.
